As network architectures evolve, a distributed gateway (DGW) architecture is an enhanced network architecture proposed based on an existing evolved packet system (EPS) network architecture according to an idea of control/user (C/U) separation of network functions. C/U separation means that a control plane function of a gateway is decoupled from a user plane function of the gateway. A serving gateway (SGW) is logically divided into two independent logical network elements: a serving gateway for control plane (SGW-C) and a serving gateway for user plane (SGW-U). The SGW-C is a signaling control anchor of a neighboring network element, and is responsible for processing signaling of the neighboring network element. The SGW-U is a processing anchor of a user data packet, and is responsible for receiving a user data packet and sending a user data packet.
Currently, when the SGW-U receives a data packet, where a header of the data packet carries a tunnel endpoint identifier (TEID) that is of a bearer and that is on an SGW-U side, and the bearer is a bearer that is used to transmit the data packet, the SGW-U obtains, according to the TEID, context information of the bearer from bearer context information stored on the SGW-U, and sends the data packet according to the context information.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the current system has at least the following problems.
Currently, the SGW-U sometimes loses context information, and when the context information is not obtained due to a loss of the context information corresponding to the TEID, a user data service is interrupted, affecting user experience.